


At their mercy

by anita58straycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cuthbert come to an arrangement. Cuthbert will remove the Mark in exchange for a payment.</p>
<p>He also has a very angelic surprise in store for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, but I wanted to give it a go, because the few fics I've written until now have always been utter fluff. 
> 
> I used the tag "dubious consent," so please proceed with caution.
> 
> I've split the fic into 2 chapters, because Cas is going to appear in the second and you can easily skip to that one, if you want to read the Destiel part right away. 
> 
> One last thing: english is not my first language. I re-read this a few times, but I'm sure I missed something, so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Ps: yes, I know the removal of the Mark is a flimsy excuse at best, just bear with me pls.

* * *

 

"This is how our little arrangement is going to work, Dean. You've made a deal with me, so now I decide what happens to you next."

The words, spoken in a quiet, but commanding voice, sent a shiver down Dean's spine. Cuthbert was a bastard, and Dean was at his mercy. He couldn't deny an undercurrent of attraction to the man, some strange pull towards him, but he was far too narcissistic and petty to be part of the category of people Dean felt comfortable being around.

Still, there was very little he could do now: Cuthbert had promised him he'd free Sam - in fact he had already done that and removed the Mark from his arm - and Dean himself, eventually, but only after a certain payment was made. Judging from the looks Cuthbert had been giving him, he thought he knew damn well what sort of payment it was going to be.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of hoping it would come to that. No matter how much he denied it to himself, Dean knew what he liked, and the thought of being used, of bringing pleasure to someone else, had always struck a chord deep inside him. And as cruel as Cuthbert could be, Dean didn't think he was going to take more than what Dean had unwittingly offered.

"Now, I want it to be a surprise for you, Dean," and oooh that sounded ominous, "I want you to enjoy what I have in store for you, my dear, so..." He flicked his wrist, a purple coloured smoke filled Dean's nostrils and before he knew it he was out cold.

***

He woke up dazed, not remembering at first where he was, but his predicament became clear pretty damn soon. The bastard had had him bent over a bench, his wrist and ankles tied to its supports, ass in the air and a collar to keep his head still: he couldn't move an inch. A fucking ball gag was in his mouth preventing him to curse the man six ways from Sunday.

The worst thing though, was the dildo - it must have been attached to a fucking machine - that was slowly opening him up. The pace was torturous, the toy not long enough to reach his prostate, but large enough to provide an almost painful stretch. Cuthbert must have prepped him when he was unconscious, because he could feel lube dripping down his ass and onto his thighs, but not enough to make this entirely painless.

The thing started to increase its pace and it got deeper and deeper in him with every new thrust. He couldn't help a moan escaping from his lips when it finally hit his prostate and he felt his cock start dripping pre-come. He tried squirming a little, but the ropes tying him down were tight and allowed no movement; he had nowhere to get friction against his heavy cock, so he resigned himself to having to come by prostate stimulation alone. This was gonna take a while.

If only Cuthbert were here, Dean would use a few choice words against him; well, not words, since he couldn't speak, but he'd glare at him quite meaningfully, the kinky bastard.

The machine changed pace again, hitting him mercilessly and bringing him closer to the edge. His vision started to blur and he felt his balls drawn up. The orgasm hit him forcefully and he rode it out the best he could considering the unfortunate position he'd found himself in.

He hadn't considered one thing though: the machine was far from done with him and it kept going, giving him no pause and putting pressure on his prostate. He whined low in his throat and tried unsuccessfully to get away. Sweat was starting to coat his body and his spent cock began to fill again, almost painfully.

It was a couple of powerful thrust later that Dean heard a door open and thanked the heavens this was gonna end. "Mmm, I watched you from the other room, Dean. You've been so good. Look at you, all stretched out and moaning prettily for me." He pressed gentle fingers against Dean's back, in a soothing motion, starting from his neck and moving down until he pressed them firmly into the cleft of Dean's ass, touching his rim and making him involuntarily clench around the dildo that was still fucking into him. "So beautiful." It shouldn't have, but the praise got straight to Dean's dick, and he let out a sob as he felt it twitching.

"I think we're done with this," Cuthbert said, retracting his fingers and stopping the machine. Dean felt his body relax slightly, but couldn't suppress a whimper as the toy was removed from his ass, leaving his hole gaping. "And what are we to do with this?" Cuthbert asked, pressing a palm against his balls and then moving it to his cock. "We can't leave you hanging, now can we? That would be rude. Let me take care of it for you."

And before he knew it Cuthbert was fucking into his hole with his tongue, in time with the strokes on this dick. Dean groaned at the double sensation: it wasn't everyday a guy dropped on his knees and rimmed you, and if not for the gag in his mouth, he would be wailing. He came pretty soon, going limp against the bench, while Cuthbert got up on his feet and patted his right cheek lightly. "Good boy."

"I'm going to remove the gag and release your ankles, alright?" Dean nodded as much as the collar let him and sucked in a deep breath as soon as he was freed from the ball gag. Cuthbert pressed a bottle of water against his lips, gently pulling his jaw up with his thumb. If he hadn't just come twice and his brain wasn't still so fuzzy, Dean would have asked himself why Cuthbert hadn't released him completely before giving him water. But he was still pretty out of it and didn't make much of the gesture.

It was only when Cuthbert removed the ropes on his ankles only to spread his legs wider that Dean became alarmed once more. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Cuthbert didn't give any sign of having heard him, working instead on securing his ankles to other supports that were further apart than the previous ones and leaving him even more exposed than before. "You fucking pervert." Dean got a heavy smack on his ass for his trouble and a disappointed noise from Cuthbert. "Tsk. You've been so good until now, Dean. Don't make me gag you again."

His hands in the meanwhile had left his legs and were now groping and kneading his cheeks, his thumbs straining towards his abused hole until one began to massage the rim with circular motions, the muscles clenching involuntarily around it. "Son of a bitch," came Dean's reply, but it was hardly more than a breathless moan and soon enough he was whimpering as Cuthbert kept going with his ministrations.

***

Cuthbert had worked two fingers in him, using only the lube and spit that had coated Dean's hole from their previous activities, but the dildo had stretched him so well that he could barely feel them. He couldn't even push back onto them because of the bonds, and Cuthbert seemed in no hurry to increase the pace, the bastard. "Come on, if you're gonna fuck me, then get on with it!" The outburst brought a warm chuckle to Cuthbert's lips."Oh Dean, so impatient. You really want me to fill that greedy little hole of yours, don't you?"

Dean wanted to deny it, but he knew it'd be a lie; the man was a jerk, yes, but he had worked Dean up so well... he wanted more, he wanted whatever Cuthbert was going to give him.

"We aren't nearly done here. But since you ask so nicely..." Dean felt the fingers still momentarily in him, and then the head of a dildo was breaching his entrance at the slowest pace, making him inhale sharply. By the time it bottomed out Dean was whimpering and breathing rapidly, his hole clenching around it and the fingers both. And then, the toy started to vibrate.

Dean cried out at the sensation and felt his cock stiffen immediately as Cuthbert started moving his fingers again but left the vibrator right.against.his prostate. Dean's vision began to swim, and he felt tears fall down his cheeks, when Cuthbert's other hand started to pump his dick at an unforgiving rhythm.

"Do you want to come, Dean?" came the question, as a thumb run over his cock's head and slit, making Dean moan wantonly. He was on the brink of orgasm already. "Fuck you," was Dean's eloquent reply. "Very well. If you must be difficult..." The hand around his cock disappeared and an instant later Dean felt a cock-cage being put in place, effectively blocking the climax that was building up inside him.

The fountain of expletives that followed was soon cut off when Cuthbert pried Dean's mouth open and inserted the ball gag once again. "I did warn you, Dean," he said with mild reproach.

"Now, our little fun here is almost over, but I really want you to enjoy this last part. So, we're going to change location, what do you say?" The smile Cuthbert gave Dean was nothing if not self-complacent, like the cat who just got the cream. Dean wanted to wipe it out, but he couldn't deny the rush of blood it sent to his already aching dick. It was sick, but Dean wanted to be used by this man, wanted him to have power over him, be put on display in his collection of rare items and treated as something precious and unique.

Cuthbert began to work on his restraints, removing the vibrator first, and then the ropes binding his legs to the bench. Before he started untying the ones keeping his wrists in place, Cuthbert straddled Dean, efficiently blocking any possible attempt of escape with his weight. He then proceeded to bind his wrists together behind his back. He left the collar on and attached it to a leash with which he led a Dean on very wobbly knees outside of the room.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

They walked down a corridor, past a few closed doors, and stopped in front of one on the right. Cuthbert took out a key from his breast pocket and opened it. Dean was led inside and his gaze fell immediately on the large bed in the centre of the room. "So that's how it was going to be", Dean thought with a hint of sarcasm. "Classy".

It was only then that he heard a muffled noise to the side and his eyes met the ones of one very angry, but very immobilized, angel of the Lord. Castiel was sitting on a chair, naked, a cloth in his mouth tied behind his head and cuffs around his wrists. They had some symbols on them that Dean couldn't read, but that must be blocking his angel mojo.

"I told you I was going to surprise you, my dear. Castiel here, tried to free you, but we couldn't have that, could we? Still, I think we can make the best of it and have a little fun!" Cuthbert said, clapping his hands together, leading Dean further into the room, and making him jump onto the bed with a not-quite-so-gentle slap to the rear. If looks could kill, Castiel would have smitten Cuthbert on the spot.

"This is what we are going to do, Dean. I am going to let that machine you enjoyed so much earlier stretch you out, and then your dear friend Castiel is going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours." Dean's eyes widened, both in dread and anticipation. He didn't particularly like the idea of being put on display again for the bastard, but the thought of feeling Cas in his mouth, his cock heavy on his tongue... it made Dean shiver with pleasure. Cuthbert must have seen him, because he chuckled lowly and let go of the leash: he knew Dean wasn't going anywhere with that prospect on the table. He also removed the ball gag and the rope on his wrists.

Dean looked over at Cas and felt himself blush furiously; he gave a little nod, trying to communicate without actually speaking - he was too embarrassed for that - that he was ok with it. He lay on the bed, arching his back a little and opening his legs, exposing himself to Cuthbert and Cas both. He could hear Cas inhaling sharply through the cloth in his mouth and knew it was a done deal.

Cuthbert took his wrists and secured them on the headboard with manacles he produced out of thin air, then he took his ankles, spread his legs even further and tied them to the headboard as well, leaving Dean's ass and puffy hole fully on view.

Then he beckoned to Cas with a flick of his wrist and the angel stood from his chair, hesitating only a moment before climbing onto the bed and positioning himself to Dean's left. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but in the end Cas was straddling Dean's chest, his cock near Dean's lips. Dean felt his mouth water just at the sight of it, only half hard at the moment, and at the thought that in a few minutes it was going to be full and fucking into him.

In the meantime, Cuthbert had slipped away and was now setting up the machine. He inserted three of his fingers, coated with a generous amount of lube, in his hole and began working him open. Dean was still loose from before, but a little prep was never a bad thing.

After a while he felt his dick beginning to ache against the cock-cage and asked, trying to appear submissive: "Am I allowed to come?" He added a "please?" for good measure; he didn't want to beg, but he really needed to come soon.

Cuthbert stopped his ministration momentarily, one hand coming up to fondle his balls, as he hummed thoughtfully. "Since you've been good, for the most part..." he said that while giving to Dean's balls a gentle squeeze that had him arch from the bed, "I think that after Cas finishes fucking your face, he can return the favour." Dean's gaze fixed on Castiel's features, and his breath itched as he saw the angel's cheeks flush and eyes blacken with lust. He felt his dick twitch again and his hole clenched greedily against Cuthbert's fingers.

"We can start. Castiel...?" Cuthbert pushed a hand on Cas's back and made him fall forward. The angel took that as his cue and started pressing his dick gently to Dean's lips, almost shy. Dean opened his mouth readily, only too glad to taste Cas, and started alternately flattening his tongue on the head and sucking on it, straining against the manacles that kept him bound and prevented him from taking more of the angel's cock in him. Cas must have understood his want, because he pushed forward and started fucking his face in earnest.

Dean was so lost in what pleasure he was giving and receiving from Castiel, that he didn't immediately feel the head of a toy breach him. Cuthbert was pushing it none too gently inside him. It was bigger than the one he had used before, but Dean welcomed the stretch; he loved the sensation of being so full.

Cuthbert was still fondling his balls and kneading his cheeks, only adding to the pleasure. The machine started to move at a leisurely pace, only grazing his prostate, but it soon increased its rhythm, burying itself deeper and deeper and hitting him harder at every thrust. It had him groaning in no time, his legs trembling despite the restraints.

He moaned against Cas's cock, could feel saliva dribbling down his chin as the blow job became sloppier, but he honestly didn't care. All that he cared about was tasting the angel, feeling Cas increasingly lose control as he used Dean's mouth for his pleasure.

When Cas couldn't stifle his whimpers anymore, announcing his imminent climax, Cuthbert stopped his ministration on Dean's ass, and removed the cloth from the angel's mouth. He put a hand on Cas's chest and pushed him slightly back. His dick, red and slicked with saliva, slipped from Dean's mouth and only the tip rested heavy on his lower lip. Dean tried to take him back, but Cuthbert interrupted him, "Ah-a. No, Dean. You mustn't be too greedy" He then put his fingers on Dean's jaw, forcing his mouth to open even wider. "Here..." He grabbed Cas's cock and began to stroke it, and moved his other hand from Dean's face to his nipple, making circles with his thumbs and occasionally pinching it.

Dean's moans soon turned into wails and a stream of broken words. He felt hot all over, there wasn't a point in his body that didn't feet flushed: the machine was still fucking him at a relentless pace, and seeing Castiel on the verge of orgasm because of him only added to the ache in his cock. Dean's eyes roamed the angel's body, his muscled chest and arms glistening with sweat, his mouth slack from pleasure, and his eyes fixed unwaveringly on Dean.

"Cas..." he said on a broken whimper and that did it. Castiel was coming with a groan all over Dean's face and Dean welcomed it, his tongue darting out to lick away the drop of come from his lips.

***

Cuthbert gave Cas a moment to catch his breath, before he manhandled him, so that he was still straddling Dean's chest, but this time with his face looking at the machine pumping into Dean. The angel didn't even notice Cuthbert gripping him by the hips and moving him back, so that his ass was mere inches from Dean's face and his face was in turn level with Dean's caged cock. His attention had been all the while focused on the huge dildo disappearing into Dean's ass, the hole red and puffy, stretched impossibly wide by the toy.

Cuthbert decreased the pace of the machine, so that Dean, with the toy still fucking him, but not hitting his  already over stimulated prostate, wouldn't come right away, once the cock-cage was removed. He then put a hand on Castiel's neck and pushed him down on the cock in front of him, eliciting a desperate sob from Dean.

Dean was losing himself in the feel of his dick engulfed by Cas's mouth, when he felt his hands being freed from the headboard and heard Cuthbert's voice breaking through the haze: "Come on, Dean," a hand almost gently stroked back his hair. "I know you want to."

That was all the permission Dean needed. He grabbed Cas's hips and buried his face in the cleft of his ass, slipping his tongue in his tight hole. The angel moaned against his cock and pushed back on his tongue.

Dean could feel Cas growing hard again against his stomach, but with his hands still cuffed he couldn't do anything but rut shamelessly against Dean's belly. Dean considered whether to help Cas or not, but he didn't want to move his hands from where they were proprietarily kneading and clawing at the angel's pert ass. And it gave him a thrill to see Cas behave so wantonly, animalistic almost, rutting against him to reach his release.

They came almost at the same time, Dean inside Cas's mouth, who greedily swallowed him and licked him clean, and the angel only a minute later, his movement becoming erratic and his moans louder as Dean kept fucking his tongue into his ass.

***

The lay there, sated and utterly spent. After a short while, when they became aware of their surroundings again, they were happy to discover that Cuthbert was nowhere to be found and at the same time Dean felt the restraints on his legs disappear, as well as the toy inside him; it left him with a strange feeling of emptiness, after being so full for so long. Cas, free from the cuffs, climbed off of him and lay beside him, propped up on one elbow.

Cas started so move his hand from his waist, up over his breast and then his face; all the while his palm was glowing with a soft blue light and Dean felt himself come clean from the dried come on his skin. It almost felt blasphemous that Cas should use his angel mojo for something like this.

Cas's fingers came to rest lightly on Dean's jaw and cheek, his thumb stroking slowly across his bottom lip, dragging it down. Dean's tongue darted out to lick it and swollen lips closed around it and began to suck.

"Dean..." Cas's voice was reproachful, but the itch in his breathing told a different story. "Let's get out of here, before Cuthbert changes his mind." Dean sucked on his thumb one last time and then put himself in a sitting position, his ass still feeling hollow and overused. He turned to Cas and the lust in his angel's eyes told him that he wasn't going to be empty for long. "Soon, Dean."

And with that, the angel grabbed Dean, one hand on his shoulder, the other firm and possessive on his ass, and after a brief chant in Latin, transported them out of there, the walls of the bedroom vanishing around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. I didn't know whether I really wanted to post this fic, but in the end I decided I had to try and write something different. This is the result.


End file.
